Gohans Report
by AnimeGirl4444
Summary: Gohan does a school report and does a presentation, but what will happen when he is given truth serum, ONESHOT please Review


**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

Please read and review

My Life

Note : At this time in DBZ Videl has found out that Gohan saved the Earth not her father

Gohan POV

Walking to school I bumped into Videl, "Hey Videl, have you done the homework due in tomorrow?" I asked politely.

"I completely forgot, what were we meant to do again?" Videl asked.

"We have to write a essay about our lives and then tell the class a summary about it," I told her.

"Okay thanks Gohan, but what will you write you haven't really had a normal life, or at least that is what you tell me, why don't you tell me more about your past?" Videl asked. I just made up some things and ran off.

"See ya Videl" I shouted as I ran off.

I turned over on my bed thinking about what I could write, "Videl was write I can't think of anything" I mumbled to myself. "Guess I will just have to make it up as I go along" I climbed under the blankets and fell asleep.

Walking to school, I bumped into Videl again, or rather she bumped into me. "Careful" I said.

"Sorry I am in a bit of a rush I got to get back home to get my books," Videl said.

"Okay see you at school," I said as she left. Once we got to school all the reports were handed in and we had to start the talks. I was chosen first, as I walked to the front of the class I felt weird something wasn't right but I couldn't sense an enemy. So I let it pass and began my talk.

"My name is Son Gohan, I am now 18 years old, I live on Mt Paozu with my brother, Goten, and my mom. My dad died about 10 years ago," I said, this wasn't so bad.

"How did your dad die Gohan?" Videl asked.

"He was trying to save me and my friends from this evil android named Cell who travelled here in a time machine from the future, but we were warned by our friend from the future and we were able to train, to build up strength to fight Cell. Unfortunately when Cell found out he was too weak for us tried to destroy himself along with this whole world, that is when my dad transported him to King Kai's planet and then he died in the explosion." I told them.

"Nice joke, but how did he really die," Romero asked.

"But that is how he died the second time, the first time he was trying to protect me from my Uncle Raditz, he came from space to ask my dad for help with this job they had in space, I can't really remember much because I was only 4. But I remember being stuck in a space pod and hearing my dad screaming in pain, then I just exploded apparently I have been told stories that I escaped from the space pod and attacked Uncle Raditz. He wasn't too happy and apparently tried to kill me that's when my dad held him down. Piccolo then charged up his 'special beam cannon' and killed my Uncle Raditz and my dad together." I said, every time my dad has died he has been trying to protect me I thought.

"Okay so if he died once when you was 4 how could he die again?" Romero asked again, he is full of questions today.

"We brought him back to life with the dragon balls," I said with a smile, I knew what was coming next.

"Well what are dragon balls?" Romero asked

"They are these magical balls created my the Namekian people and once seven are brought together they grant a person's wish." I explained.

"Okay Gohan that is enough I can see you are not taking this seriously so I will just mark your written report, now you may take your seat." Mr Taka said.

"But sir it is the truth," I argued.

"Take your seat immediately," Mr Taka replied.

I did as I was told and walked back to my seat next to Videl. "Gohan your life has been eventful why didn't you tell me before?" Videl asked me.

"Well it is because I don't want to be liked because of my strength, powers and abilities but because people like me and I didn't want to tell you encase you thought I was showing off." I replied.

"Ok Gohan but at lunch I want to talk to you about your whole life and I want the truth, you understand?" Videl asked. I nodded and we continued with the class next up was Romero.

At lunch I met up with Videl, "Well Videl what did you want to ask me?" I asked. We both sat on the floor under the tree it was a brilliant day with the sun shining.

"Well I know now about your action past life but you must have had some normal times and I want you to tell me about them, for instance; have you ever had a girlfriend? What is it like living so far away from the city? And things like that." Videl replied.

"Ok well growing up on Mt Paozu is the best feeling ever the peace and quiet is heavenly. I wake up in the mornings and all I can hear is the streams flowing, all the animals that live by us are friendly and they are like family. My dad used to help protect some of the smaller animals but now I do it instead. Being so close to my great grandpa Gohan's house is also lovely so many generations of my family have lived there." I said with a constant smile on my face.

"It sounds wonderful," Videl replied.

"It is, but being away from the city I didn't get many chances to find a girlfriend and I was really shy. The only time I really came to the city was for martial arts tournaments. I regularly entered these because when my dad died we didn't really have an income so I would win the prize money for my mom. I did meet one girl at the tournament, it was 5 years ago I was 13 and she was 15, her name was Maria. I was really surprised because she wasn't too bad for a human," I said.

"What do you mean human?" Videl interrupted

"Well I am not fully human, I am half saiyan." I answered.

"Okay but what is a saiyan?" Videl asked.

"They are a warrior race from the Planet Vegeta but it was destroyed a long time ago by Frieza. Anyway back to Maria I was not only surprised because she was good but you don't normal see a girl in the junior division. We met in the final, she had really good skills and was really pretty but I could never tell her how I felt because she was older than me. I defeated her and then we never saw each other again. There haven't really been any other girls I just hang around with all the Z fighters at Kame house." I explained.

"I see so because you wasn't confident you couldn't show your true feelings, I get that sometimes." Videl said.

"I don't know why I am telling you all this though," I said

"Well I have got a little bit of a confession, I gave you truth serum this morning when I bumped into you, please don't be angry" Videl said.

"I am not but why did you do it?" I asked.

"I wanted to find out more about you and your past," Videl replied.

"Good reason, I guess I never did open up even though we are good friends," I said.

"I also wanted to tell you 1 more thing" Videl said as she started to blush. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

"Stop messing around Gohan I don't believe you," Videl argued.

"How could I be lying? You gave me truth serum," I told her.

Before she could say another word I put my arms around her and gave her a big hug, "like I said before, I love you." I said with a smile.


End file.
